Midnight Light
by BeLlAmArEe
Summary: Peter returns from Neverland to clame back the Lost Boys. He wants Wendy to come with him. But is there something else on his mind? Rated R for sexual scenes in later chapters. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. The Unexpected Awakening

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction here. So please be gentle. This story is based after the movie's ending after a year where Peter leaves the lost boys with Wendy.  
  
Chapter 1- The Unexpected Awakening.  
  
Wendy Darling lent onto the balcony and stared up into the moonlit sky. The stars were bright, but not as bright as the one star that stood out from them all. The star was Neverland's star. A world of complete fun and adventure.  
  
Wendy sighed and turned to latch the window.  
  
"Wait!!" cried one of the lost boys that Peter Pan gave permission to stay.  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" Wendy asked, rather surprised.  
  
"Peter might come tonight. He'd want to hear you read."  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure." Wendy said pulling the glass window door closed. She latched it locked and returned to her bed.  
  
"Oh, Wendy. Peter would be mighty displeased." Michael said sipping his glass of water.  
  
"Maybe. But I think it'll be cold tonight. Mother said it would snow and-"  
  
"Snow!? Oh, I'd love to feel snow again. It's been so long." Said another lost boy from his bed.  
  
"Well, Wendy...will you read to us?"  
  
"Well...OK, but a quick story tonight." Wendy said picking a book from the shelf beside her.  
  
All the children sat around her. Nana came in with a creak of the door and laid down next to a scruffy haired lost boy.  
  
"Ehem...There was once a little boy, who loved to go into cupboards..."  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"...and they all lived happily ever after." Wendy looked around at all the children lying on pillows and one on Nana sleeping soundly.  
  
"Hmmm...well I knew you all couldn't stay up." Wendy uncovered herself and picked up one by one a lost boy and little brother and put them all were they needed to be. Michael was too big for Wendy to pick up so she gently shook him and he dragged himself to bed. When Wendy looked around to see if everything was right as shadow from the corner of her eye spooked her.  
  
"Who's there?" she said quietly looking around her brown locks flying side to side as she turned her head. Wendy thought nothing of it and climbed into her own bed again.  
  
The night grew colder and Wendy shook. She didn't stir when a creaking sound from the window was made and a boy clambered in. His blonde curly hair all wet and dotted from white snow fall. His piercing blue eyes looked around the room. A smile crossed his face when they landed onto Wendy, sleeping silently. The boy crept over to her. He glanced now and then at Nana and the boys to see if they didn't stir as he tiptoed. He bent low to Wendy's face. His breath was warm against her delicate skin. She stirred and the boy straightened up at this.  
  
"Hmmm...." Wendy mumbled her eyes slowly opening.  
  
"Wendy?" the boy whispered.  
  
Wendy sat bolt upright at the familiar voice.  
  
"Peter?" her eyes widened as she saw him.  
  
"Peter!" she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Shhhh!!! Wendy...be quiet." He warned her as he too put his arms around her. It felt good to feel her body pressed against his as she had done when she had kissed him on the Ship.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Wendy said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying? Don't cry Wendy." Peter soothed as he rubbed the back of his hand on her wet cheeks.  
  
"I'm just happy Peter. Don't worry." She gave him a smile.  
  
"Well, that's good then." He returned the smile.  
  
Wendy leaned back into her pillow. She had a confused yet happy look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I just don't understand...why did you come back?"  
  
Peter stared at her for a while. He didn't want to say that he came back for her or the lost boys. He knew she'd go off her noggin.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to see you that's all. Oh! And the lost boys of course." He mentioned over to them.  
  
Wendy smiled.  
  
"But, where's TinkerBell?" she asked confused at the fact she wasn't getting beat up.  
  
"TinkerBell? What's a TinkerBell?"  
  
"Your-"Wendy then remembered that Peter wasn't good with remembering things.  
  
But to save her the trouble of explaining a tiny tap was heard at the closed window. There stood a little figure of a pixie, shivering in the snow.  
  
"Tink!" Peter called. He got up off the bed and was about to go over to the window to let her in but instead turned to face Wendy again.  
  
"I better hover, the tiptoeing was really annoying." He began to float up to the ceiling but stopped mid way and proceeded to the window and pulled it open. TinkerBell flew in and went straight to a nearby candle to warm up.  
  
"Why did you close this door anyway Wendy?" Peter said turning in the air and flew over to her bed and floated above her, staring down.  
  
"How did you get in?" Wendy asked looking up at him.  
  
"Well...I can't tell you that. It'll give it away." He smiled and winked at her. Wendy blushed.  
  
"I kept it shut because I thought you'd never return." Wendy looked down at her hands ashamed.  
  
"Well, you know I'll always come back. Even when you're..." Peter took his hand and lifted her chin.  
  
"All grown up." He finished.  
  
"Peter I have to grow. I need to....it's the fact of life."  
  
Peter furrowed his brow in annoyance.  
  
"Why waste such beauty? Youthfulness is the fact of life." He stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"But Peter...you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Beautiful in fact." Peter was turning braver by the minute. Like he'd had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to express his feelings towards her.  
  
Wendy blushed a deeper red.  
  
"Oh, why...thank you Peter Pan."  
  
They stared into each others eyes. Until Wendy broke the silence.  
  
"But that's not why you came is it? Not to tell me that I'm beautiful which I'm very flattered...but I sense there's something else on your mind."  
  
Peter stared at her. Scared.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The long awaited Kiss

Continued:  
  
Peter stared at her for a while until a knock was heard from the bedroom door.  
  
"Psssttt!!!...Tink!" Peter whispered. TinkerBell was still warming herself by the candle. But obeyed her master's command at once and flew up to the ceiling with him.  
  
Wendy looked up at Peter but then came to her senses at the last minute and put her head back onto her pillow. Mr. Darling walked into her room. He was dresses in his best suit. He was off to work as usual. He walked steadily towards his children, first was Michael. He lent down and covered his son with the blankets and kissed his forehead before going to each child to inspect them. He then saw Nana still curled up on the rug. Her eyes open from his footsteps.  
  
"Come on Nana. You need to go outside." He said grabbing Nana by the collar and leading her out of the door. He turned and smiled.  
  
"See you tonight my children." He whispered. Then turned and was out of site.  
  
Peter listened to the words that Mr. Darling said.  
  
'I guess they really do care for them now. I'm glad.' Peter thought.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy's voice came again.  
  
Peter flew back down to her. TinkerBell went back to her candle that was burning low.  
  
"Peter what do you want?" Wendy asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Wendy. I care for you and everyone else here. But I need company back in Neverland."  
  
"So you're going to take the Lost Boys and that's that?" Wendy looked down at her hands again. But again Peter's fingers lifted her chin.  
  
"No, actually...I was wondering if you'd like to come to Neverland again...with the Lost Boys?...just for a visit," Peter asked, hope filling his eyes.  
  
"What?...Neverland? I'm not sure." Wendy said surprised.  
  
"It'll be fun...like last time."  
  
Peter's hand didn't move from her chin. He was determined to have her look at him.  
  
"But last time...I nearly died Peter...it's too dangerous."  
  
"Well...that is an adventure?" Peter smiled.  
  
"Yes, but still."  
  
"Okay, how 'bout you just come with me? That would mean that you'd be with me all the time...I'll protect you." Peter suggested.  
  
"Oh, well...maybe."  
  
"Wendy." Peter asked.  
  
"Pet-," Wendy didn't get a chance to talk. Peter had moved closer to her and his lips were pressed up against hers. Passion was flowing through both of their bodies. Peter couldn't stop himself from kissing her soft lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Then Wendy did something...  
  
"Wendy?!" Peter asked breathless after breaking the kiss suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wendy asked. Her cheeks all red and her lips parted slightly.  
  
"You...was that your tongue?" Peter asked rather shyly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry...I didn't mean to...I must have carried off." Wendy covered her burning face in her hands.  
  
"Oh...well. Is that supposed to happen?"  
  
Wendy looked up into his eyes once more.  
  
"Y-yes...it's called a French kiss...it's a more deeper kiss than the normal closed lips thing."  
  
"Oh...teach me?"  
  
Wendy looked up surprised. She hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah."  
  
"Well...I'm not sure how I could teach you it but...if we kiss again and you just follow me I think you'll get it."  
  
Peter nodded and moved in again. Their lips touched once more and the kiss turned deeper again. Wendy parted her lips and moved her tongue into Peter's mouth. He responded. Their kiss intensified and Peter fell into Wendy. His hands cupping her face. His body was pressed up hard against her. Wendy could feel Peter's lower region poke into her.  
  
'Wait! We can't do it here!' Wendy thought suddenly.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy said breaking the kiss.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Peter asked rather annoyed at her for breaking the most intimate kiss he'd ever had with her.  
  
"We can't go any further...not here," Wendy said looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah...Okay," he moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yeah?" he looked over to her.  
  
"Let's go to Neverland." She smiled.  
  
Peter smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Do you want to get dressed first?" he asked her looking at her white nightgown.  
  
"Has it stopped me before?" she asked cheekily.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes...think of a happy thought...right?"  
  
"Right, Tink?"  
  
TinkerBell was lying on the table next to the candle that was burning low.  
  
"She must have fallen asleep...I should have known...I wasn't getting beat up for kissing you." Wendy smiled.  
  
Peter crept over to TinkerBell and nudged her with the tip of his finger.  
  
TinkerBell's eyes shot open. As if she was alarmed that she wasn't keeping an eye on Wendy. Her face grew red as she got mad.  
  
"Now, Tink...no need for that," Peter said. Then he shook her and gold specks fell into his hand.  
  
Tink flew off ahead of them angry.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her stepping forward.  
  
"What about your Lost Boys?" Wendy asked looking around at the sleeping children.  
  
"Maybe next time." He smiled. He opened his palm and blew the pixie dust on her.  
  
"Now think happy thoughts." Peter reminded her as he floated out of the window.  
  
"Ok...uh, happy thought?...Christmas that's coming up!" Wendy closed her eyes and all of a sudden her feet lifted off the floor of the bedroom and she floated outside to where Peter waited for her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Peter chuckled.  
  
Wendy opened her eyes but didn't look down. She saw Peter staring back at her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked rather kindly.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, hang onto my hand and we'll be in Neverland in no time." He stretched his arm out to her. Wendy took his hand and with a burst of energy Peter sped his way to the right star. It grew brighter as they neared it.  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. Neverland

Continued:  
  
"Wendy?...Wendy?" Peter's voice called out to her. Wendy could still feel his hand in hers. She opened her eyes, a beautiful land appeared from the clouds.  
  
"Oh Peter," Wendy sighed as she took in the view.  
  
"You've seen it before Wendy," Peter smiled.  
  
"I know...but, it's like a second home to me. I've missed it so much even after a year,"  
  
Peter looked down at her. He was happy that she'd missed Neverland.  
  
"Yeah, we'll it's been really lonely here Wendy...but now that you're here, I'm sure everything will change...for the best." Peter assured her.  
  
Wendy smiled. They flew down to a forestry area in the island. Peter landed lightly with Wendy. As Wendy placed her feet on the ground. She stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Wendy? Are you Okay?" Peter asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh, yes Peter...everything is just fine," Wendy closed her eyes and let all the feeling of standing on Neverland again sink in.  
  
"Well...it's getting late Wendy," He joked as she stood there.  
  
Wendy's eyes opened.  
  
"Oh, sorry Peter...must have carried off in my own little world,"  
  
"Yeah Neverland." Peter smiled and turned he walked up to a huge bark tree and opened a huge flap made from it.  
  
"Well Wendy...want to see the old place?" he mentioned to the inside of the tree.  
  
Wendy smiled as she remembered that that was Peter's home that he once shared with the lost boys. She smiled and made her way into the depths of the tree. She turned to see of Peter was behind her but her wasn't.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy called.  
  
"Down here Wendy!"  
  
Wendy walked the last few steps down the entrance into a wide room. The furniture was made out of the trees roots and little peek holes were here and there. Wendy walked in and saw TinkerBell in her little hole in the tree. A leaf was made at the entrance for her privacy. As Wendy stared around her Peter had flown over her head and was floating gracefully.  
  
"Wendy," He bagan.  
  
Wendy spun around. Her brown locks flying.  
  
"Peter...don't do that to me. You scared me," Wendy said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry...you know I'd never hurt you or anything Wendy," He said as he floated down and stood in front of her.  
  
"I-I know...I'm just a little jumpy that's all. Haven't been here for a while," She said rather shakily, like she was afraid that Peter would yell.  
  
"Wendy are you sure you're fine?" Peter asked tilting his head.  
  
"Oh, me! Fine!" Wendy smiled wide making Peter jump.  
  
"Okay...that's good." Peter said stepping back.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me!" Wendy said openly.  
  
Peter's eyes went wide. TinkerBell flew out of her hole with an angry chime.  
  
"Wendy, I think you should lie down?" Peter hit the earthly wall behind him. Wendy moved in closer.  
  
"No Peter...I'll only lie down with you next to me." Wendy announced her belly pressed up on Peter's.  
  
"Wendy...I'm not sure. What do you want?"  
  
Wendy closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed firm on Peter's. TinkerBell took this chance to attack. She sipped around and pulled Wendy's hair. Wendy flung backwards onto the dirt floor.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Peter gasped. And stooped down to Wendy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked lifting her head.  
  
"Uh...yeah I think so. What came over me? I'm sorry Peter,"  
  
Peter helped Wendy to her bed that he had kept. She layed down on the soft material. Peter look at her. She looked really pretty when she was flustered. Her lips were parted slightly and bits of her hair was strewn across her face. Her brown eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Peter, what is it that you want from me, why am I so special to you?"  
  
Peter looked away blushing.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."  
  
"What if I would?"  
  
Peter looked back at her.  
  
"But I'm tired now Peter," Wendy slowly closed her eyes. Her dreams engulfed her.  
  
Peter watched her for a while before turning in as well.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. I need some ideas for the next lot. So please feel free to say anything. 


	4. Peter's fun

A/N: I'm very sorry for the spelling mistakes. I thought I checked through them before I uploaded them? Well I'll try to be a bit more careful. In some parts it didn't really make sense.lol.  
  
Continued:  
  
The Neverland sun rose calmly over the ocean surrounding the little island. The birds chirped and the mermaids swam. Wendy Darling slept on till a sweet smell intoxicated her.  
  
"Wendy are you awake?" came a soft voice.  
  
Peter looked down at her. Wendy rose from her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm...oh, good morning Peter," Wendy said groggily.  
  
Peter smiled down at her. She did look pretty after a long nap. Her hair was all scrunched up and knotty, her face was all warm and her eyes sparkly.  
  
"Good morning Wendy. I made you some berry pillows," Peter held out the wooden plate in front of her.  
  
"Berry pillows?" Wendy looked at them. They seemed to her like normal blueberry muffins.  
  
"Yeah, they're really sweet and soft. You'll like them," Peter smiled as Wendy took the plate and sat it on her lap. She took a cake and placed it in her mouth. It did indeed taste sweet. There was a pillow like softness to the bread. That was probably where he got the name from.  
  
"Hmmm, they're really nice. What is it made out of other than berries?" Wendy asked still chewing the cake in her mouth.  
  
"Cloud mist and dew," Peter announced.  
  
"Really, that's all?" Wendy looked up at him.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Peter smiled at her, "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Oh, yes please," Wendy nodded.  
  
Peter walked over to a weird hole in the tree's wall and knocked on the surface three times. Peter held a cup to the bamboo tube that was sticking out from it. A light reddish brown liquid poured into the cup. Peter turned and gave Wendy the cup.  
  
"What is it?" Wendy asked, smiling crookedly.  
  
"Tree sap," Peter smiled.  
  
"Tree sap, but isn't that...really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay...you can drink it," Peter assured her.  
  
Wendy moved the cup to her lips. She had one last look at Peter then sipped. It didn't taste too bad. Kind of had a cinnamon spicey taste to it.  
  
"Oh cough that's nice," she lied.  
  
"Well do you wanna see the Mermaids today Wendy?" Peter asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh, uh...I'm not too sure they like me Peter?" Wendy said sadly.  
  
"Oh, they're just jealous Wendy, just like Tink,"  
  
TinkerBell's head poked out from her hole and scowled. Wendy noticed this and TinkerBell poked her tongue out at her before zipping back into her hole.  
  
"Peter what happened to me last night? I'm still very sorry for my actions. I didn't know what got into me," Wendy blushed.  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yeah, when I kissed you. Remember?" Wendy blushed a deeper crimson.  
  
"Oh, that. Well...I didn't complain," Peter looked down at his hands.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well it's not like we haven't kissed before Wendy," Peter looked up and smiled at her.  
  
Wendy stared back at him. Her cheeks still red and her lips slightly parted.  
  
"Well...that's good then," Wendy announced as she got up from her bed and walked over to the table and sat on one of the root chairs.  
  
"So, do you want to see the Mermaids or something else?" Peter said walking behind her chair.  
  
"Yes actually...Captain Hook," Wendy smiled up at Peter who had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"What? Hook, Wendy are you crazy?"  
  
"No...I need adventure Peter, Hook is the adventure,"  
  
Peter stepped back hurt. She thought that Hook was the only excitement there was than being with him? Well, he can't have that.  
  
"Wendy no...we're not going to see Hook. He's not worth it," Peter announced puffing out his chest and crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, why not Peter?" Wendy asked hopping out of her chair and turning to face Peter.  
  
"Because...I'm the one who says what goes, goes," Peter's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"What, so I'm your fun. The one who just follows you around?" Wendy said shocked.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"But...NO!"  
  
"YOU WILL!!"  
  
"I WILL NOT PETER PAN! WHAT WAS THE USE COMING HERE? WHY DO YOU WANT ME?!!"  
  
"SO I COULD BECOME A MAN!!"  
  
Wendy's face turned from anger to confusion.  
  
"A man. What are you saying?"  
  
"Well not technically...you know what they say down where you live?"  
  
"Oh, Peter I'm not sure...you want me to be your whore?"  
  
"Whore?"  
  
"Never mind!" Wendy turned away and walked up the entrance and out into the forest.  
  
"Oh man...now I've done it," Peter flew out the tree in search. While TinkerBell smiled evilly.  
  
To be Continued... 


	5. That word

Continued:  
  
Wendy ran through the forest. Thoughts ran through her head.  
  
'This isn't the Peter Pan I know...he wouldn't do this to me....would he?'  
  
She ran even further into the forest. Peter flew after her. Her daisy perfume was strong so it was easy for him to follow.  
  
'Why do I have to be so stupid? She's my friend and that's all!'  
  
"Wendy!" Peter called after her.  
  
Wendy heard the call but didn't stop. She ran on and on until her legs gave way. She landed with a thump on the earthy forest floor. She started to whimper.  
  
"Oh, how could you do this to me Peter...I thought I could trust you." She sobbed to herself.  
  
Peter flew on. He nearly gave up searching for the damsel but spotted her on the ground where she fell from weakness from running. Peter was about to go down to her but stopped when he heard her whispers.  
  
"I want to go home...Neverland is not for me..." she continued.  
  
Peter flew into some nearby branches so he could eavesdrop. His expression concerned. Wendy stood up, dirt and leaves covered her nightgown. Her hair wet and sticking to her face from the tears she shred.  
  
"Wendy?" Peter finally spoke.  
  
Wendy turned to see Peter glide down to her. Wendy turned away from him looking at the ground. Peter opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. There was silence for a while until Wendy spoke.  
  
"Peter why?" Wendy whispered without turning to face him.  
  
"I-I'm not sure Wendy...I guess...I've heard too much from you," Peter began.  
  
Wendy turned to face him this time. Her face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
Peter swallowed at the sight of her face. She looked at him with utter loathing.  
  
"Uh...you read one night. I listened as always. But this story was very different to the ones you usually read," he placed his hand on his head, running his fingers in his blonde locks.  
  
"What did I say?" Wendy asked, her face smoothing out.  
  
"Uh...stuff," was all that Peter said.  
  
"What stuff?!" Wendy spat out.  
  
"Some word called sex!" Peter's face was red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Sex...what night was that?" Wendy asked turning a bit pink.  
  
"Errr...a couple of nights ago...maybe three nights ago,"  
  
"Oh my! That's when my friend Samantha was over!" Wendy looked up at Peter, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Peter...I wasn't reading! I was talking to my girlfriend...about teenage issues...girl talk," Wendy smiled weakly.  
  
"Girl talk...about sex?" Peter didn't understand.  
  
"Yes Peter...it's what girls and some blokes do to entertain one another...it's harmless chit chat,"  
  
"With the other children as well?" Peter's eyes widened, he forgot about the other children that were in the nursery.  
  
"Oh, they were out at a birthday party...it was just me and my friend in the nursery," Wendy blushed a deeper crimson.  
  
"Oh...but the chit chat sounded...interesting...I want to try it!" Peter's eyes were wide with excitement.  
  
"Oh Peter you can't. It's not a thing you do anytime you want...well, in some cases but you need protection?"  
  
"Protection?" Peter's face grew confused again.  
  
"Oh...right...err, there's a thing called protection where I live...it's so the female doesn't fall pregnant," Wendy continued.  
  
"Pregnant...is that what those little people are called?"  
  
"No they're called babies...pregnant is when...oh! Why don't you have parents?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind!...so you want to try it...well sorry I can't help you there,"  
  
"Why? You're a girl?"  
  
"Yes but I'm not ready yet," Wendy's face was still red. Peter on the other hand didn't stay red at all.  
  
"Do you have to be ready?"  
  
"Yes...I'm not a whore Peter,"  
  
"Whore?" Peter was still confused with that word.  
  
"I don't go and have sex all the time Peter...and the proper name to call sex is making love...that's what my mother told me. It's not foul like another word," Wendy's face turned sour at the thought.  
  
"Oh tell me Wendy...what's the other word?" Peter looked like a non-rejected puppy.  
  
"Oh...forgive me parents...Fuck," Wendy flinched as she said it.  
  
"Fuck?" Peter repeated.  
  
"Shhhh!!! I hate that word I totally loathe that word! Never say it again Peter! It's rude!"  
  
"Oh okay," Peter smiled.  
  
"So to complete this conversation I will say, no Peter I will not make love with you," Wendy turned serious.  
  
"Oh...okay," Peter said, disappointment evident.  
  
There was a moments silence. Wendy smiled.  
  
"Well...lets not waste adventure time standing around...let's go!" Wendy announced grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him along towards the ocean. TinkerBell was not far behind. Her face red with anger at their making up. She couldn't let this go, she had to do something.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Author Note of Absentcy

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the long delay of updates. My grandma has been ill and I'm now in Bundaberg which is a long way from my home and my mind has been tired. I will however update soon...and by that I mean next week. Look out for my next new story that will be out soon...and by that again I mean next week. Lol  
  
Sincerely, BeLlAmArEe. 


End file.
